


Last Blues for Bloody Knuckles

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How strange to think we once were lovers, now we've wrapped up the past in broken glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Blues for Bloody Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I started ages ago and never really finished bc of writers block and disinterest but idk I like what I have so here is this weird violent drabble which I haven’t really edited as usual (it’s kinda gross so pls be mindful of the warnings/tags).

The crack of Wonshik’s head slamming into the pavement rang out through the ally, followed by a loud groan. A trickle of blood ran thick and wet through his hair. It quickly pooled on the cement and mixed with the water. 

Hongbin grinned at the sight. 

”Not so cocky now, are we?” He sang sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes for effect, before he fisted his hand back in Wonshik’s blue strands. Wonshik cried out at the sharp tug, coupled with the throbbing ache in the back of his head. 

"Fuck you," he growled, and Hongbin laughed in his face. 

His knee slammed up into Hongbin’s crotch, wiping the smirk off his face. The blow was followed by several more, from Wonshik’s bloody fists this time, aimed at Hongbin’s nose and jaw. His punches were sloppy, effected by his pain, but he still heard the satisfying crack of Hongbin’s nose breaking.   
Water sloshed under his shoes as he stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall hard. 

Wonshik’s hands ached. Rain dripped from Hongbin’s hair onto his face, swirling prettily into the blood streaming from his nose. His hand came up quickly to swear the blood across his cheek, and he shot Wonshik a bloody grin. 

"You fucker."

More blood ran into his teeth, seeping through the gaps. 

"What will Jaehwan say when he sees what you’ve done to my pretty face?" 

He got up swiftly, and strode towards Wonshik. He laughed harshly at how Hongbin was still limping slightly. He’d really hit him hard hadn’t he?But his laugh cut off when he saw the light glint off Hongbin’s knife. An arm came up to slam into Wonshik’s chest, pressing him into the grimy wall. Long fingers wrapped around his throat, fitting perfectly over the dark bruises left from the last time. 

Wonshik’s heart stopped for a second, and a long whine escaped his lips. Hongbin cackled. 

”You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He asked in a low growl. Wonshik huffed at the question. He shifted a little, unsure whether to hit Hongbin again. That hand around his throat and the shiny knife in his hand had him hesitating. 

Hongbin smirked again, and removed his arm from Wonshik’s chest, holding him in place by the neck. Wonshik gasped when a sharp blade pressed to his chest. The adrenaline in his veins rapidly cooled, an icy chill spreading through his body. Involuntarily his chest pressed forward slightly, and the blade sliced through his shirt leaving a long gash in the fabric and the metal grazed his skin. Another breathy whine left his lips. 

Hongbin’s eyebrow quirked. 

"Ah, so that’s what you want?" He mewled, pressing the flat of the blade against his skin, "you want me to cut some pretty patterns into your skin?" he leaned closer, "you want to see your blood stain my lips, huh?" 

Wonshik could only reply with a groan, because Hongbin’s lips were so close, and his fingers tightened a little as he spoke.   
He really should just punch him. He couldn’t breath right, unsure whether it was the pressure on his throat, the blade to his chest or the fact that he was definitely getting hard. 

”Don’t do this again,” Wonshik gurgled, though he knew he didn’t mean it. But the tightness on his throat eased a little all the same and a needy whine left his mouth. 

"You don’t really mean that, do you Wonshikkie?" Hongbin murmured, feigning hurt. His breath washed over Wonshik’s lips and it was all he could do not to lean forward. 

A thigh came up to grind ever so slowly between Wonshik’s legs. He sobbed.

"No, I-I don’t really." 

Hongbin grinned wickedly and Wonshik’s legs turned to slush. The back of his head still ached and the way Hongbin was pressing him against the wall forced his head against the rough surface, but when Hongbin leaned forward and nibbled on his bottom lip, it didn’t matter anymore. His teeth nipped sharply into the soft flesh. Wonshik ran his tongue out to glide over his teeth, tasting the metallic tang of Hongbin’s blood still left there. Hongbin huffed a laugh. 

"You’re so easy," Hongbin breathed into his mouth with a dark chuckled, "you act all tough, but I know all you wanna do is fuck me." 

Wonshik couldn’t respond, because the hand on his throat tightened again, pressing hard and completely shutting off his wind pipe. The blade shifted a little on his chest and the sharp edge sliced a shallow cut through his skin. It stung and Wonshik went to groan, the sound getting caught in his closed throat. But the vibrations of it tickled Hongbin’s fingers and he sighed happily.

Wonshik felt light headed, the pressure on his lungs starting to become too much, and he brought his hand up to pull at Hongbin’s wrist. It took a few seconds for him to back off, but when he did Wonshik slumped forward, leaning heavily on his chest. But Hongbin pushed him back again, tutting at him. 

"Don’t fall apart so easy, I’m not even started with you yet." 

The knife was back to his skin, and Hongbin held him back, drawing a line down his chest, red beads of blood quickly coming to the surface. Almost immediately as Wonshik realised the pain Hongbin’s lips were over the wound, tongue flicking out to lap at the blood. The feeling was overwhelming, sending a hot rush through Wonshik and he couldn’t keep in his moan. Hongbin hummed against his skin and pulled back, letting his tongue peek out to paint his lips with the blood. And unexpectedly, at least to Wonshik, Hongbin lent back his head and swallowed deliberately. 

Wonshik gurgled at the sight. 

”You’re fucking crazy,” he said breathlessly, and Hongbin laughed in response.

"You’re telling me honey."


End file.
